thegamingfamilyfandomcom-20200213-history
The Family's Top 10 Movies
Ok, y'all know what to do. Just make it snappy boys. nifinland: -10 Muppets from Space/Muppet Treasure Island -9 Cowboys & Aliens -8 Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest -7 The Lion King -6 Police Academy 4: Citizens on Patrol -5 Wreck-It Ralph -4 A Bug's Life -3 The Nightmare Before Christmas -2 Aladdin -1 The Fifth Element Kitsune Hawk 10- Wayne's World 9- The Green Mile 8- The Last Samurai 7- Indiana Jones: Raiders of the Lost Ark 6- Warrior of the Lost World (The Mystery Science Theater 3000 parody) 5- Braveheart 4- Slingblade 3- Indiana Jones: the Last Crusade 2- Napoleon Dynamite 1- Akira Kurosawa's ''Ran ''(Trust me, he'll give you an analysis) Joof 10. Zombieland 9. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JpTaHD2JZnI 8. Scary Movie 7. South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut 6. Muppets from Space 5. Tarzan 4. Who Framed Roger Rabbit? 3. Toy Story 3 2. Scream 1. Monsters, Inc. Maverick My Top 15, because Wynaut? 15. Quest for Camelot 14. Jurassic Park 13. The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie 12. Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker 11. Nausicaa of the Valley of the Wind 10. Labyrinth 9. Wreck-It Ralph 8. Kung Fu Panda 2 7. The Sorcerer's Apprentice 6. Back to the Future trilogy 5. The Great Mouse Detective 4. Now You See Me 3. Toy Story 3 2. Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children 1. The Prince of Egypt Caden 15. Redline 14. Silver Linings Playbook 13. The Incredibles 12. Toy Story 2 11. Napoleon Dynamite 10. Cowboy Bebop: The Movie 9. Forest Gump 8. Sengoku Basara: The Last Party 7. Pokemon: The Rise of Darkrai 6. Finding Nemo 5. Wreck-It Ralph 4. Kara no Kyoukai V: Paradox Spiral 3. Willy Wonka & The Chocolate Factory 2. Up 1. The Disappearance of Haruhi Suzumiya Sam #Toy Story 2 #The Matrix Reloaded #Goodnight Mr. Tom #Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith #K-On! Movie #Sengoku Basara: The Last Party #The Disappearence of Haruhi Suzumiya #Fairy Tail: Priestess of the Phoenix #Pokemon Movie 9: Manaphy and the Temple of the Sea #Sailor Moon S Movie #Finding Nemo #Real Steel #Donnie Darko #Now You See Me #Persona 3 Movie #1: Spring of Birth #Monsters Inc. #Wreck-It Ralph #Ted #Sonic OVA #Keroro Gunso the Super Movie 3: Keroro vs. Keroro, Great Sky Duel! Stelios78910 10. The Hunger Games 9. Night of the Museum 8. Up 7. Enchanted (Yet another Guilty pleasure what can I say?) 6. The Incredibles 5. Wreck-it Ralph 4. The Damned United 3. The Hunger Games: Catching Fire 2. Forrest Gump 1. Toy Story 2 The Water Waka *1. The Princess Bride *2. Up *3. Despicable Me *4. White House Down *5. Wreck-it Ralph *6. The Incredibles *7. Bill and Ted's Most Excellent Adventure *8. Luther *9. Veggie Tales: Jonah *10. Monsters, Inc. *11. Dodgeball: A True Underdog Story Maxyboy561 10. 50 First Dates 9. Pokemon: The Power of One 8. Titanic 7. How To Train Your Dragon 6. Inception 5. Kick-Ass 4. Wedding Crashers 3. Paranorman 2. Lord of the Rings Trilogy 1. Finding Nemo Rovenami/ The Dimentional Bloodringer 10. Heavy Metal (1981)(guilty pleasure of mine) 9. Phineas and Ferb: Across the Second Dimension 8. Sonic OVA 7. Weekend at Bernie's (Another Guilty pleasure) 6. Kung Fu Panda 2 5. Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope 4. Toy Story 3 3. The Incredibles 2. Monsters Inc. 1. Who Framed Roger Rabbit? JP (The Omni-Slayer) Top 25, 'cause even a Top 20 ain't enough: 30 - Hotel Transylvania 29 - Pirates of the Caribbean series 28 - Star Wars Original Trilogy 27 - Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade 26 - The Dark Knight 25 - Pulp Fiction 24 - Inglourious Basterds 23 - Django Unchained 22 - Kill Bill Vol. I 21 - Inception 20 - Paranorman 19 - Hellboy II: The Golden Army 18 - The Amazing Spider-Man 17 - The Lord of the Rings Trilogy 16 - My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks 15 - Up 14 - The Nightmare Before Christmas 13 - Toy Story 2 12 - Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Parts I and II 11 - Iron Man 3 10 - Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix 9 - Frozen 8 - Princess and the Frog 7 - The Wolverine 6 - Wreck-it Ralph 5 - The Lego Movie 4 - Lilo & Stitch 3 - Kung Fu Panda 2 2 - Guardians of the Galaxy 1 - Marvel's The Avengers cooperraymer(The Hedgehog Ninja) Let's do 20 instead 20. The Secret of Nimh 19. Spaceballs 18. Undercover Brother 17. Wreck-It-Ralph 16. Dodgeball: A True Underdog Story 15. The Amazing Spider-Man 14. Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers 13. Jungledret Hugo 12. Shrek 2 11. Naruto: Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow 10. Sonic OVA 9. Happy Gilmore 8. Wakko's Wish 7. Almost Heroes 6. Treasure Planet 5. A Goofy Movie 4. The Rush Hour Trilogy 3. Beverly Hills Ninja 2. Tommy Boy 1. The Emperor's New Groove PlatinumBlade13 (to be fixed later) 10. Strait Jacket 9. Identify Thief 8. Dukes of Hazard 7. R.E.D. 6. Dodgeball: An Underdog Story 5. Argo 4. It's A Good Day to Die Hard (Die Hard 5) 3. Don't Hug Me, I'm Scared 2. Assassin's Creed: Embers 1. Ted (Watashi wa dare ka no henkō no izureka o sanshō shite kudasai baai wa eiga o, watashi wa chikau "anata wa nani o shitte iru" ... ) Guildmaster 10. Cast Away 9. Pokemon Movie 8: Lucario and the Mystery of Mew 8. Law Abiding Citizen 7. The Avengers 6. The Simpsons - The Movie 5. Taken 4. Star Wars Episode II: The Attack of the Clones 3. Rush 2. Watch out, we're mad (best movie Made-in-Italy EVER) 1. The Matrix Reloaded Category:Top 10 Category:Policy Category:Dat Page Category:Sex Gods Category:Poop Rats